


Destiny is a Fickle Thing

by Toms343



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: And it likes back., BAMF Midoriya Izuku, But is brief, Cannon will suffer a slowly and painful death, F/M, Genius Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku likes technology, Multi, OP Midoriya Izuku, Other, Tags are subject to change., Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toms343/pseuds/Toms343
Summary: "You know, I thought I would be looking for my guardian for eternity...""And, I couldn't have asked for a better one than you"
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Everyone, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 19
Kudos: 153





	1. Time doesn't care about your problems.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, welcome to another tale.
> 
> This is my second Fic, if you haven't seen my first one, please go check it out if you so desire.

He’s tired. Or at least, that's what it felt like, he wasn’t sure whether ghosts could get tired…

Searching for a guardian was supposed to be easy. That was what his brethren told him so many years ago at the Ghost bar below the tower. _“Just go roam around, there's bound to be someone for you out there.”_ But as time went on, he wasn’t so sure anymore..

But at least there was one good thing about not having a guardian. 

Free time. Lots of free time. 

After the first fifty years he realized he needed a hobby, there was no reason to get a guardian, and be insane enough to not be able to help him by the time he finds him.

So, he searched for a long while, trying to find something to keep his mind occupied. He quickly found himself fascinated with technology, and their history to some extent. Everywhere he went searching for his guardian, he would look for, and save, any technological text, blueprint, their uses, the reasons for their creation, how they worked, how they were made, the process of old, their methods used way before, and way after the golden age, every little morsel of information he could find. Most of it was a personal fixation, but a small part of him in his mental cortex, was hoping his guardian was the engineering type.

During the Red War he was slightly worried he wouldn't find his guardian before kicking the bucket. But most guardians, and their ghosts knew it was a matter of time before Noland’s guardian were to fix that mess, so we waited hidden away until, unsurprisingly “they” won the war.

And if the years before the Red War weren’t crazy enough( _It’s always Noland’s Guardian, always_ ) the years _after_ were worse. The god slaying menace just had to mess with the literal _Darkness_.

Now don't get him wrong, the idea of a balanced guardian, making him recall the old tales of the Yin and Yang, _is_ a really good one, and given _this_ particular guardian’s track record, it worked. Pretty well at that.

  
But, he hopes he doesn't have to guide his guarding to _expand_ his repertoire beyond the light if necessary. If the situation calls for it, he will show him how to use it, that’s a given. But the _chosen one_ could’ve lost a lot in his gamble, including the last bastion of humanity.

* * *

Currently he found himself somewhere on the northern hemisphere of Venus, on one of the many Ishtar collective outposts. He was looking through Vex analisis data out of boredom, when he heard a crash outside the building he was in. And lo and behold there he is.

The _Chosen one_ in all of his chaotic glory.

He looked to be fighting a small battalion of Vex around a spire. You know... the usual.

Now, at the time it sounded like a good idea to sit and watch, he was bored, and done with data sheets. And, yeah, when the Vex mind appeared he started to re-think staying to watch, but It was fighting the God Slayer, nothing to worry about.

When the Vex Mind started to explode he metaphorically sighed in relief, that is until a piece of vex tech went flying straight at him.

He sensed a time disturbance. 

Then all he saw was darkness.

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Wow, what’s this?!?!”


	2. Eye's Up Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, the Izuku of this tale. Not gonna lie, if it feels rushed its because it is, I wanted to get to the good stuff, which would be his development up to UA, and beyond. 
> 
> So stay tuned!

Izuku’s dreams hit a bump when he was four. At the time, every kid at his elementary had already gotten their quirks. Everyone, but him. After a quick trip to the doctor, much to his relief, he did have a quirk, a form of technology manipulation.

They found out he could understand the inner workings of any piece of tech he touched, as well as taking it apart telepathically. This was most likely a mutation on his mother's quirk, and he was pretty sure they had relatives in the tech industry with similar quirks. He named it Technopathy.

The kids at school weren't the most accepting of his dreams of becoming a hero with the quirk he had. From the moment he got his diagnosis he could see the problem Kacchan was going to become, so he quickly said to him that he would build the bomb bracers they talked about if he behaved.

That’s another thing that came with his quirk, he quickly realised he had a deep passion for engineering and tech. He came to the conclusion pretty quickly that to make his quirk work for his dreams, he had to pour most of his effort into the subject.

So, he started looking into information about any technology-related subjects, textbooks, online courses, and research papers. Every bit of info he could find, he would absorb it like a sponge. It wasn't until he turned eight, however, that he truly realised how much he had learned. At one point, he was bored after doing his school work and got curious about how it compared with his online work.

It wasn’t even close.

He double checked multiple times to see if he was going crazy. But sure enough, he was doing the online equivalent of second year high school students and that was just the regular school work. The next day, he brought his credentials and paperwork from the online school to the principal's office to see if they were useful at school. After triple checking his documents, the principal told him he may as well be a graduate. There was nothing else to teach him in their school, and probably most schools, until high school at a minimum.

He told the principal that he would at least attend from time to time, even if it's just a formality at this point. He didn't dislike school, but he did feel that he was wasting time learning things he already knew. His mother was so proud of him that she almost flooded the apartment holding him in the living room. They had katsudon that day, it was nice.

* * *

On his ninth birthday, he asked for some tools and a cart. Inko was confused at his request, but obliged anyway. He usually never asked for things and she was still over the moon at his achievements.

The next day, he went to a place he was wanting to go for a long time: Dagobah Beach. At least... that was its name, but it hadn't been a beach in years. Right now, it was more of a dump. But he had done some research into the place and arriving there confirmed his theories.

The place was mostly electronic waste.

Now, they didn’t have money problems in any way. He had prize money for a science fair that he won using the code and concept of an autonomous drone that helped in the daily home. But it wasn’t logical to waste money on parts for tinkering and early prototyping. He knew that recycling perfectly working components from the beach would not only save them tons of money, but it was basically unlimited tinkering potential.

* * *

And that's how the next two years went by, he ended up building that drone to help his mother in the kitchen, won another fair, but lost the last one to a pink-haired girl. She had built a jetpack that used Ion thrusters… he needed to compare notes with her next time they met to see what could be improved on his own designs.

He was currently doing another scavenging round of Dagobah, in the mood to find something interesting and repair it. That was another source of income for him, as normally the repaired device worked better than the original, but he wasn’t here for profit. 

He was looking for a challenge.

Sometimes, he would find an appliance or machine so damaged he would attempt to fix it just for the thrill of taking something broken, that was considered beyond repair by someone else, and making it whole again. So, there he was, on top of a mountain of trash looking around when he spotted something he’d never seen before.

“Wow… what’s this?”

At first glance, it looked like a toy, but as soon as he touched it, the machine moved. And, in his shock, he lost his footing, falling from the pile of dangerous scrap he was standing in. He didn't know it at the time, but soon he would find what the last words he heard before unconsciousness claimed him, really meant.

“Don’t worry, I got you…”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Guardian.”


	3. The tools for the trade: Origin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Izuku! Why is your shirt bloody and torn?”
> 
> “...Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, welcome to another tale.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or corrections on Destiny lore, or ideas for this story. Please let me know!!
> 
> Enjoy!

_A white dove is resting on the ledge of a cliff overlooking the sea._

_It turns his head to the side, slowly tilting it._

_A raven lands beside it, looking at her, before mirroring the dove._

_And then light._

* * *

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling strangely well rested. The last thing he remembered was looking for scrap in a pile of trash, and touching something…

“Oh good, you’re awake”

Jumping half a meter in the air, he turned to the floating device next to him, noting he felt strangely comforted by its presence.

“Who are you?”

“I am… well technically I don't have a name yet, it's more of a designation, which would be ‘Ghost.’”

He should probably be more surprised at the floating AI next to him, but it felt like it was natural for it to be there. Looking to his left, he noticed the darkening skies.

“Woah, it's getting late, what happened… I know I came here early,maybeIfellasleeporperhaps...muttermuttermutter.”

“Actually—” His mutterings were cut short by the ‘Ghost’ speaking “—I can answer that, but first I don't want you to freak out, but look to your right; it’ll help me explain.”

Confused but curious, he turned to the right, and froze. There, gleaming in the setting sun, was a steel tube, covered in blood and bile. He slowly turned back to the ‘Ghost,’ now slightly terrified, and asked what had happened.

“There’s no good way to say this…” the machine looked sheepish, which surprised Izuku with how much emotion it could display, “but you died”

“Oh… I have the feeling it should bother me more…”

It should; he knew logically it should bother him a lot more than what he was feeling.

“Well, that's also part of the connection with me. You see, Guardians, by design, were meant to defend humanity, combat the darkness, but The traveler knew the challenge was high. Death wasn't the exception, but the norm.”

He was so confused. _‘What is he talking about?’_ “What are you talking about?”

The ‘Ghost’ stayed silent for a moment, seemingly processing the question.

“Can you tell me what year it is?”

“U-um, sure. It's July 24 of 254 PQ.”

“Whats ‘PQ’?”

“... You’re not from here, are you?”

This Destiny 2 exposition was brought to you by a minigun wielding General*.  
*General is the pet rooster of the late Cayde-6, in Destiny 2.

“Wow, that’s… wow... Give me a minute.”

They had moved to his room/workshop, as it was getting late. Izuku wasn't ready to speak to his mother about what had happened before having all the information, so using something that the Ghost called “Transmat Tech,” the machine hid in what Izuku suspected was a pocket dimension tuned to him, to reach his room.

“I'm guessing you have more details in your databanks that I can look at later?”

“Yes. I also have a few things to cover that you need to know.”

“First, Guardians are naturally more… accustomed to death, given the role they had to fulfill. This doesn't mean that you’ll start to kill people randomly, but let’s say, for example, if your were in a situation were someone died in front of you, or you see a dead body, you wouldn’t, react strongly to it unless you had a connection to the person, in which case the reaction is relative to how strong that connection was.”

“For example, if let's say your mother died, you would probably go on a rampage, or at least that is what I was told in my universe…”

Izuku frowned. He wasn't exactly comfortable with that, but he understood the reasoning behind it. The guardians were basically the “Traveller’s” last hope to save humanity, so it made sense that some changes were in order to ensure their success.

“Secondly, and this is specific to you, the light is reacting to your physiology differently than the records I have from my universe say it should.”

“How different, exactly?”

“Well normally, guardians are ‘born’ within a ‘class,’ which are ‘Hunter,’ ‘Titan,’ and ‘Warlock.’ This defines their main abilities, but preliminary scans show that you aren’t subject to this. Theoretically speaking, you may be able to do anything the other ‘classes’ could do and more, given the opportunity of combining and experimentation.”

“And you said the basic use of this power was instinctual, right?”

“Correct, although it wouldn't surprise me if it was similar to how you use your quirk.”

He nodded at this, closing his eyes and focusing on himself, trying to find anything new within him. And the ‘Ghost’ wasn’t that far off. He could feel something familiar, but different enough that it fit with the idea of Guardians being able to use the light immediately, like quirks when they first manifest in children.

Pulling at the new sensation, he willed it into his hands, nothing complex, but a good start to practice using the Light. Once he felt he had a good hold on it, he opened his eyes, to see ‘Arc’ dancing on his fingertips. With a bit of extra thought that he assumed would eventually be second nature, he cycled throughout the elements, lighting the room in yellows, blues, and purples of different hues.

Grinning from ear to ear, he turned to the ‘Ghost,’ eyes shining with the untapped potential he now wielded.

“You need a name. Calling you ‘Ghost’ doesn't sound right.”

“Well, it's tradition for Guardians to name their Ghost’s.”

“Hmn...'' Izuku had to think this through carefully; names had to have meaning, especially in japanese culture, so it wasn't something to take lightly.

“In any case, while you think of that, lore wasn't the only thing I gathered over the centuries.”

After saying this, the ‘Ghost’ pulled a set of schematics up on Izuku’s computer. They depicted a set of weaponry made from technology he has never seen before under the code name I.K.E.L.O.S.

“Oh, yeah, I'm gonna have fun with this. This Tech is incredible!” Izuku exclaimed in glee.

“Wait until you hear about Glimmer.”

Izuku turned his head to the machine, suddenly curious. _‘What could possibly be better than this?’_

“What’s ‘Glimmer’?”

* * *

Glimmer, it turned out, was the _best_ material he had ever seen, read of, or let alone _touched_ . It was a type of programmable matter that, with the right coding, could convert itself to any common material and into almost any shape with machined precision. It was a complete game changer, and the little amount he managed to make in his workshop with what he had around was the _only_ sample in existence in this _universe_ .  
  
Needless to say, he was excited about the future.

A couple of loud knocks brought him out of his daydreaming, and although she was muffled, he could hear his mother loud and clear.

“Izuku! Why is your shirt bloody and torn?”

“...Crap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates aren't a regular thing unfortunately, but I'll try my best!
> 
> If it is any consolation I'll NEVER will abandon a Fic, and that's a promise.
> 
>   
> [Come hangout at the Discord I share with fellow FanFiction Enthusiasts! ](https://discord.gg/CzukVHY)

**Author's Note:**

> Updates aren't a regular thing unfortunately, but I'll try my best!
> 
> If it is any consolation I'll NEVER will abandon a Fic, and that's a promise.
> 
> [Come hangout at the Discord I share with fellow FanFiction Enthusiasts! ](https://discord.gg/CzukVHY)


End file.
